


Rocks and Hard Places

by BelowBedlam



Series: Poetry for Interstellar Blitz [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Interspecies Sex, No Romance, Not one speck of romance, Rough Sex, love dont live here my frens, not even a acquaintances to friends to lovers, not even a budding romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelowBedlam/pseuds/BelowBedlam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zisys isn't so shocked by Wrex's proposition that she doesn't hop her horny ass right onto it...as it were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocks and Hard Places

“You smell aroused, Shepard.”

Zisys sits at the navigation deck, frustrated. She’d spent the first half hour of the morning masturbating, and she’s still wound up from something she can’t put her finger on. Literally; she’d tried one of her newer toys, tried her favorite toy, just tried with her fingers, but she can’t reach what she needs to reach.

She keeps thinking about fucking Vakarian at Flux.

It was nice. It hadn’t been  _explosive_ , her ears weren’t wringing and she had walked home just fine, but it was nice.

And she hasn’t had any since, which is most likely the bigger issue.

So, she tries coming and looking at the galaxy map. It’s a surefire way to somber a mood, to get serious and let her operate for the rest of the day.

Now Wrex stands just behind her, waiting patiently for her to respond. Zisys has more issue with his tone than the words coming out of his mouth.

“I beg your pardon?”

“You smell aroused. Really aroused,” he repeats calmly, leaning against the deck railing. “It’s pretty strong. Maybe you don’t realize it, because human noses are bad. It smells good to me. You want to fuck, bad.”

“And you thought coming and talking to me like that was gonna do what, exactly?” Zisys gives him attitude; she has to give somebody attitude because the base in Wrex’s voice and the word  _fuck_  have her clit throbbing.

The krogan shrugs. “I don’t do small talk.” He shifts his weight from one foot to the other, but he doesn’t come any closer.

“Then what do you want?”

“To see if you want to come back to my room. We could fuck.”

Zisys blinks. She hadn’t even thought Wrex  _liked_  humans.

“…because… I smell aroused?”  _I don’t just run around fucking my crew,_  is what she should say. “That… _really_? That simple?”

Wrex nods. “Sure. You’re sturdy enough. I know you’re strong. The way you move suggests you’re a good bedmate; Vakarian is basically living in torture and I have no clue when you took him to task. So.”

Zisys feels like it isn’t worth asking how he Wrex knew she’d ever  _touched_ Garrus, because it’ll probably just be a shitshow so she lets him have that, not like rumors of crew crushing on the captain were rare. Not even on this ship; between Kaidan and Liara, Zisys isn’t sure who exactly she’s supposedly courting this week.

 And besides, she is…considering him. Fucking Wrex, or getting fucked by Wrex, couldn’t hurt.

 Well, fuck. It  _could_. “I guess you wouldn’t be offering if it was physically impossible, huh,” she asks, looking him over. Her experience hadn’t brought many krogans onto her past vessels, and it hadn’t brought any into her bed, but it hasn’t taken her long to become used to his presence on the _Normandy_. He is a rough, old asshole who she’s grateful to have at her back.

At the very least, he has the kind of strength, the aggression, which is helpful. Not all the time; but sometimes all Zisys wants is a bit of roughhousing.

So at least, it’d be a _romp_. At most, she could probably die.

“Oh shit,” he laughs. “Never fucked a krogan, that’s actually surprising. You sure you...I guess you'd have remembered if you did."

On god, aliens can be  _funny_. “Wrex, you  _really_  got me fucked u-”

“-Listen, if you didn’t run screaming from turian penis you won’t run screaming from mine. I’ve also got hands, as an addition. So yes, it’s possible, Shepard. There’s two people on this ship right now who could tell you that it’s possible.”

“Uh huh,” Zisys rubs her neck. “I didn’t need to know that…”

“Well, now you do. So? Yes or no, Shepard,” Wrex says with some force, cracking his knuckles. “I’m only gonna stand here so long and pretend with you that you’re not the most aroused thing on this ship. Smelled you for a week. Just figured I’d help out, since you irritate me the least and I have the time.”

This is Wrex. He even manages to make her laugh sometimes, pure and insufferable krogan that he is. In all honesty, she’s surprised she’s  _least_  irritating in his book.

She considers her current state, really considers her blunder of a morning, and it is decision enough for her.

“Yeah, Wrex. Alright.”

Wrex grunts. “My room. I’m too big to be sneaking out of places and if I get caught I’ll just tell’em I fucked you, which I doubt you want. Come on, you have less than an hour before the ship wakes up.”

And, once they’re in his quarters, “Take your hair out of that bun.”

“I’m really being bossed around by a krogan merc, that’s really happening,” Zisys mutters, but pulls her hair loose. She can feel herself growing wetter, trembling in anticipation. She runs her hands over her face, sighing.  _God, I’m pathetic._

Wrex watches her undress as he kicks off his pants. His dick is still sheathed, but she hears him rumble with what she assumes is pleasure once she’s good and naked.

She juts out her hip in response, turning so her ass is in profile.

“Like what you see?” She almost feels sexy behind a curtain of hair, and not like the sex-starved fool she really is.

“Already knew you looked good from that little spandex number on the Citadel,” he compliments her, nodding towards his bed. “On the bed, Shepard. Face down.”

Zisys scoffs. Of course.  _Of course_. She’s about to let Wrex doggy her. “Okay.”

“Don’t give me that look. I’ve had a few humans, and this position seems fairly universally sound; I’m pretty heavy. Good,” he says roughly as she climbs onto the bed. Arching her ass high into the air just makes her throb harder, cool air on her cunt like a final notice that yes, this is happening.

If there’s one thing she knows about Wrex, it’s that he delivers.

His huge, middle finger comes first, rubbing into her slowly, testing her out. He drags that touch over everything, gets acquainted with the folds and dips of her, until the slide grows slicker and she’s squirming, huffing through her nose to keep from making too much noise. Wrex strokes from clit to the cleft of her ass, his rough skin adding strange sensation that she decides is good.

She puts her hand over his and makes him rub her in circles, and bites her lip.

“You don’t  _have_  to be quiet, Shepard. Won’t kick you out for a little noise,” he says casually, teasing her opening. Zisys breathes heavily, rocking against his finger; she’s rewarded (she thinks) with his other hand kneading her thigh. There he lets his nails dig in a little, gauging what she likes.

“Knew it,” he mutters when she only moans at his sharper grasp.

When he retreats, she growls.

 “One second, I need some extra lubricant. Krogans are rougher-skinned than humans, and even turians, so a lot of times what lubricant you produce on your own isn’t enough. Even though…you’re pretty slick. Still. Wouldn’t want to get stuck.”

“Wrex, I swear to fucking-“

“-Kidding, Shepard.”

Zisys hears him open a bottle, then shivers as he swipes some of the lube between her legs and on the backs of her thighs. His cock lay heavy on her ass now, and Zisys turns to try and see it. It  _feels_  like a lot.

 _Aw, hell._  Maybe she’s made a mistake. Thinking with her pussy like an idiot. Now, she’s gonna get it broken.

“Relax,” Wrex says as if he hears her, pressing the tip of his cock against her and sliding it along her lips as the room gets real quiet. Zisys sees him towering over her from where her face rests on her forearms, his expression intent on how he primes her; she shudders, arching higher.

“We gonna rub shit all day, or-Oh,  _fuck_ ,” She hisses on that first, deep stroke. “Mother of god,  _yes_.”

Wrex isn’t particularly long, but his girth is considerable; Zisys  has to widen her stance, thankful for his stabilizing hand on her back, and finds it easier to take. He grips her hip hard with the other; his hand is so big that his thumb slips into her ass crack, a faint tease.

He thrusts again and Zisys rolls her eyes shut, cursing him and thanking all of the gods.

He’s got ridges she can feel when he pulls out, his head is fat, and it all makes the drag ridiculous. Zisys laughs and moans as he thrusts into her again, harder, heavy balls slapping into her. 

It's all just a lot.

“Shit, Wrex.”

Wrex doesn’t say anything, just begins riding her hard, the rugged plates covering his thighs and stomach hitting her ass and the backs of her thighs with sharp smacks. Zisys grips the edge of the mattress, eyes shut tight as she curses each slap of him against her. He’s rough, and it’s  _really_  good until she learns that he can be rougher; he thrusts a little too hard and she shouts, reaching back to hit him in the leg, closed-fist.

“Do not  _break_  me, fool,” she snaps, reaching for her clit and having him beat her to it.

“Shit.” He rubs her until she sinks back down onto the bed, putty. “Sorry.”

 _How am I going to explain that I broke my shit fucking a thousand-year-old alien?_  She thinks, her face planted in the sheets as he pushes back into her. He takes the first few thrusts slowly until she tells him to  _go harder_ , because clearly she doesn’t learn lessons. But Wrex doesn’t hurt her again.

Zisys is shaking on the edge of orgasm before she realizes it; between his dick and the way he spreads her ass cheeks to stroke deep, she’s nearly begging him. Doesn’t even know what she wants to beg for, just knows that “please” threatens the tip of her tongue.

But she won’t be begging Wrex today, or any coming day. Gotta have some kind of damned boundaries.

“You feel good, Shepard,” Wrex growls. “Honestly.” He groans when she responds by tightening her muscles around him, and hilts himself deep. “Shit.”

Zisys can’t bite back the wail fallen from her mouth as he strokes her surprisingly well. He’s definitely had his practice with humans. She’s almost not mad that she’s ass-up in his bed, whining like a fool.

“Oh, I’m gonna come.”

“Mhmm. Go ahead and climax, I’m right behind you,” Wrex grunts, bowing over so his stomach presses into her back. He shifts again- spreading his legs, she thinks- and grinds into her so that the sounds she makes hitch higher. “Come on, I can feel you.”

His hand slides up her back, clamping down hard on where her shoulder and neck meet, and somehow that’s the last straw; Zisys comes with a shout, muffling herself with teeth sunken into her forearm.

Christ, she’s  _drooling_.

He comes right after, like he said, pulling out and spilling onto his sheets. Zisys watches him stroke himself through it, his hand a blur as lets out a long, low sigh. She shudders at how  _much_  he comes, very happy that he does it away from her. That’d be a mess and like he said, it’s almost time to start the day.

And as she comes down from a much-needed high, she feels more than ready to get the day underway.

Wrex’s dick has become a solution. She’ll have to laugh at that when she’s not ass-up on his bed and his hand isn’t groping said upraised flesh like he owns it.

“Alright,” he says after a moment, slapping her cheek so hard that she shrieks and scrambles away. “And now we’re both relaxed. Everyone’s job goes easier, and the  _Normandy_  has a good day.”

“Mm-hm,” Zisys mumbles, rubbing the sting from her skin as she gathers her clothes. Already her hips and legs are sore, to say nothing of anything else. But fuck, she feels good. “You’ve made your point.”

“I know I did,” he chuckles, sitting on the opposite side of his bed and watching her. “But next time you need a point made, I’m not offering. You can ask; you’ll probably get it because that was pretty good, but  _you_  can ask. Or, you figure your turian out, I don’t give a shit.”

Zisys stomps into her boots. She knows she’ll be back; aside from the misstep, she has to admit good dick when it presents itself. And Wrex…well.

She’ll be back.

 She throws her hair in a ponytail; if she’s quick, she can shower  _and_  get presentable and not be late for her own meeting.

“Vakarian is not my turian.” She feels like she has to say this. Needs to make that clear.

“What did I just say?” Wrex sighs. “Don’t care about it. See you later, Shepard. Actually, see you in a bit. Soon as I change these sheets. They’ve been recently soiled.”

“You know what? Whatever, Wrex,” Zisys waves behind her as she leaves, pulling his door shut.

She makes it up to her room without seeing anyone of note; a few deckhands blushing from their own dalliances are too worried about her caring where they’re coming from to consider where  _she’s_  coming from. Besides, everyone knows Commander Shepard gets up early.

She could be doing anything.

Later, Wrex bumps her shoulder as he walks past her talking shop with Garrus near the navigation deck. Everyone knows Wrex doesn’t touch anything on this ship but his meal and his weapons. But he’s an old (really old) dirty bastard who gets a rise out of fucking with Garrus in particular. Zisys hadn’t made that connection before, but now, with the way the turian narrows - not just his eyes, but his whole demeanor - it’s pretty clear.

 It’s also pretty clear Vakarian likes her, but that’s not her issue. As in, it really cannot be her issue. He has to pull himself together or pull her aside, because she’s extended the olive branch already.

“You gonna finish?” She asks him now, snapping him out of his little tizzy. “Did you ever find the hack-job doctor? Don’t leave me hanging, Vakarian.” He’d been telling a really interesting C-Sec story before Wrex came through. He’s a good story teller, and apparently the Citadel got a lot of action that made for good fodder.

Garrus blinks, staring blankly at her, before he shakes his daze off and gets back to the story.

“Right, right. Sorry.”

She smirks at him as he flusters, pressing for the end of his story because damn it, she wants to know what happened to the jackass doctor growing extra parts _inside_  of people.

A week or so later, Zisys is laying with Wrex’s blanket caught between her teeth, rough krogan hands keeping her still as she gets a little help with something that _cannot_  be her issue.

**Author's Note:**

> Right so Wrex keeps human-safe lube around and no one's heard of condoms.  
> Please use condoms. And probably don't bang space aliens.
> 
> I mean, yeah. Zisys and Wrex do this pretty inconsistently, but they definitely do it more than twice.  
> Dick is dick.  
> Poor Garrus.


End file.
